The Archmagus Pharaoh
by Cybra
Summary: 5,000 years ago, Yami rose to and fell from power. *New chapter uploaded!*
1. Birth in the Shadow Realm

The Archmagus Pharaoh

By Cybra

****

A/N: I think that every author is entitled to _one_ "this is Yami's past" fic, don't you? Of course you do. Thanks to the _wonderful_ Forbidden Memories game (which I have yet to fully figure out since I have no idea what cards can fuse into what and that instructor guy goes too fast for me to see!) I finally have a villain. Huzzah! So this is my version of Yami's rise to power and his eventual fall. Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Yami, the Duel Monsters, Heishin, and other names affiliated with a certain anime all belong to the people who own Yu-Gi-Oh!. One of those people, unfortunately, is not me. :::sulk::: All original characters are mine.

Chapter 1: Birth in the Shadow Realm

Screams were not an uncommon sound in the Shadow Realm. The screams of the Duel Monsters as they shouted their battle cries or their exclamations of pain endlessly echoed in the seemingly limitless darkness. The triumphant cries of the victors mixed in with the agonized cries of the losers.

However, there was one source of screaming that was new to the Shadow Realm: the scream of a woman in the midst of labor.

The Mystical Elf leaned over the Queen of Egypt, soothingly stroking the Queen's raven hair. The red highlights could barely be seen due to the dampness of the hair, the Queen's face bathed in sweat from the strain.

"The child seems to be coming along fine, my Queen," the elf told her master's wife.

Obviously in great pain, Queen Nefertari cracked open her eyes to glare at her midwife.

No one had anticipated that today would be the day of the birth of this child. In fact, many had never thought the Queen herself would produce an Heir. Even her husband, Pharaoh Sebek, the Morning and Evening Star, doubted that the Queen would ever give him any offspring, male _or_ female. He had been about ready to name the eldest male of his lesser-wife-born children his Heir until a healer announced that the Queen would be having a child within months.

To show her dutiful support of her husband, Queen Nefertari accompanied the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm. She watched from the sidelines as he dueled a powerful Phoenician until her stomach suddenly clenched in agony. The Phoenician – after much convincing from the Pharaoh along with much screaming from the Queen – agreed to allow the Mystical Elf to be summoned, though she would _not_ be allowed to become part of the duel at any time.

Queen Nefertari panted as there came a pause in the abdomen-searing pain. "You're not lying…are you…?"

"Of course not, my Queen," Mystical Elf answered calmly.

However, the elf wasn't as calm as she appeared. Despite having intimate knowledge on healing and other things tied in with the human body that had come to her long before her master's ancestors had walked the Earth, she had never done this before. She had to blindly follow the knowledge infused in her soul, trusting that the knowledge was right when it seemed wrong.

Another spasm, and the Queen pushed with all her might, shrieking in pain. Mystical Elf quickly went to work. This was it.

The Queen screamed one last time.

~@~

Pharaoh Sebek gazed downward at the Phoenician who now sobbed at his feet. Not one ounce of sympathy did he hold for his opponent. After all, the _Phoenician_ had issued the challenge and offered up the stakes.

The powerful Pharaoh turned and prepared to dismiss his Duel Monsters when he noticed them all gathered in a cluster, keeping a respectful and awed distance from something else.

The Dark Magician – the Pharaoh's most powerful and most loyal Duel Monster – stood at the front, the Dark Magician Girl and Celtic Guardian on each side. Even _he_ was dumbstruck at the sight before him.

Though they had lived for centuries, the Duel Monsters had never seen this before. To them, there was simply existence, no real death and birth. They knew it happened among the humans they obeyed but to see _this…_

A _new_ life, not a reborn one, lay in the exhausted Queen's arms. Even Mystical Elf who had helped bring the child into this shadowy world seemed awestruck. The tiny being held by his mother, wrapped in cloth torn from Mystical Elf's own dress, would one day grow to be their new master.

And not even wise and powerful Dark Magician knew what to do.

Celtic Guardian opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find words to express what they all looked upon. When one gazed upon a miracle, what _does_ one say?

Amused by the behavior of his Duel Monsters, Pharaoh Sebek waited. _He_ had witnessed birth many times for his many lesser wives. _He_ had seen tiny babies grow into young boys and girls. This was nothing new or special to him, though he _was_ intrigued by whether or not this child would be his Heir or a way of making sure his chosen Heir would assume the throne after he passed on to meet Osiris.

As eyes the color of freshly spilt blood opened, not a single Duel Monster moved. The child's eyes curiously scanned all the bizarre faces, but the child did cry out in fear as most would have expected.

Finally, a single Duel Monster came forward, surprising all: Kuriboh.

The little ball of fur approached cautiously as if it were the _child_ who would explode if threatened and not himself. The Queen smiled tiredly and beckoned the furry Duel Monster closer, encouraging him. When Kuriboh came close enough, the child giggled and reached out to grasp a clump of his fur.

The little Duel Monster flinched in pain, hurrying closer so that the child's grip wouldn't hurt as much. As soon as he stood next to the child, his future master grabbed him with the other hand as well, pulling him into a sort of hug. Delighted, Kuriboh began to coo.

"He likes you," Queen Nefertari needlessly told her favorite Duel Monster.

Dark Magician Girl clasped her hands together, a large grin on her face. (She stopped smiling long enough to stick her tongue out at Dark Magician when he gave her an odd look.) "What's his name?"

"Yami," Pharaoh Sebek told the female Duel Monster, making all of his Duel Monsters turn to face him.

Searching his memory, Dark Magician found the translation of the foreign word. "'Darkness.' You choose to name him 'Darkness…'"

"…to remind everyone that he was born in the midst of the darkness of the Shadow Realm," the Pharaoh declared.

Queen Nefertari opened her mouth as if was going to protest but silenced herself. Who was _she_ to argue with the Pharaoh? After all, _he_ was a living god, and no one _dared_ oppose a god.

Dark Magician gazed back upon his future master. Yami continued to hug Kuriboh, effectively keeping the small Duel Monster's attention away from his master. A small smile grazed the dark mage's lips.

__

'Future Master Yami, I think we can expect great things from you…'


	2. Freed Mage Potential

The Archmagus Pharaoh

By Cybra

****

A/N: Just thought I'd write up the next chapter. I've got lots of ideas. Now where's the time I need to write them?! Ancient Egyptian terminology will be translated at the bottom. Also, a few ancient Egyptian concepts will be explained at the bottom. (Thank you, National Gallery of Art, for having that Ancient Egypt exhibit a while back! Without it, I never would have gotten such great research material!)

****

Disclaimer: Yami, the Duel Monsters, Heishin, and other characters that you'd see in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series or video games do _not_ belong to me. All original characters are mine! All mine! And I'm not sharing unless you ask!

Chapter 2: Freed Mage Potential

To the Duel Monsters, the years passed by quickly. In the blink of an eye, the young Prince Yami turned four. Even at such a young age Yami seemed quite a bit more serious than most would have expected a child his age to be, but this was understandable considering the Heir to the throne's lack of friends…

…not to mention one of his older lesser-wife-born half-siblings.

Khyan had been the next in line for the throne until Yami was born, and both he and his mother were very, _very_ displeased. Now at the age of twelve, mature enough to realize exactly _what_ he had missed out on, he never let his younger, _great-royal-wife-born_ half-brother have a moment's peace if he could get away with it. And if he ever was caught and Merytre heard about her son's misdeeds, she gave him a reasonably mild lecture then sent him off. After all, she, too, lost much when Yami was born. Being the mother of the Heir had its perks even if you _weren't_ the Queen.

On the highly rare occasions when Dark Magician and the other Duel Monsters were allowed to roam the halls of the palace in order to serve the Pharaoh, the dark mage would often observe the young Prince. It was during one of these brief visits when his mage sight noticed the great potential inside Yami, untapped latent talent that surpassed even the Archmagus Heishin's trained power.

Despite Dark Magician's insistence, the Pharaoh refused to let Yami be trained, saying that the boy was too young. The Pharaoh himself had his relatively strong mage powers (though still far inferior to the Archmagus') trained beginning at age seven without any problems. Why should his son have any?

"Prince Yami is a disaster waiting to happen," Dark Magician told his female counterpart one day as they sat at his kitchen table in his home. "All that untamed magic seems to have been…content…to lie dormant thus far, but with enough impetus…" The mage shook his head.

Dark Magician Girl frowned deeply as the other female at the table bowed her head over her teacup.

Mystical Elf inquired, "How strong do you think his magic is?"

"More than strong enough to arouse worry. Once trained, he will be more than strong enough to overpower Heishin in a mage's duel if Heishin doesn't try and use any of his old tricks." At the two female Duel Monsters' mirrored looks of surprise, Dark Magician continued, "And I don't trust the Archmagus to train Prince Yami."

Although normally bright and cheerful, Dark Magician Girl commented dryly, "Heishin's not about to train competition. He's got himself a nice cushy job in which even the Pharaoh has to bow to his will. If Prince Yami surpasses his skill and becomes Archmagus and then becomes Pharaoh, not only will Egypt not have to have Heishin's demands hanging over their heads but Heishin loses his power over all the other mages."

"Precisely."

For thousands of years, the Pharaohs of Egypt had to obey only one mortal's demands: the Archmagus. Some of these Archmagi didn't abuse their power, content to simply advise the current Pharaoh and serve the gods. Many abused their power, forcing demands upon the Pharaohs that bled down to more demands on the people.

Then one Pharaoh whose name was lost in the mists of time came up with an idea to breed magical ability into the royal line. If a Pharaoh also became Archmagus, that effectively would strengthen the power of the Pharaoh so that no mage could challenge him. According to a careful record of the bloodlines, this "Archmagus Pharaoh" should have been another two generations into the future. Perhaps Queen Nefertari had hidden mage potential in her bloodline that no one, not even her own family, knew about.

"So what do we do?" Mystical Elf demanded suddenly, blue eyes blazing. "The Pharaoh's too stubborn to have him trained yet anyway. Do we just wait for his magic to finally break free?"

"Unfortunately," Dark Magician Girl grimly agreed, "and hope that when it _does_ break lose, it doesn't cause too much damage."

~@~

The Duel Monsters didn't have too long to wait for Prince Yami's first display of untrained magic, and when it came, it frightened those witnessing it nearly to death.

Prince Yami – or "Yami" as he preferred to be called even though no one seemed to listen to that request – slipped the golden manacle onto his left wrist and gazed into the polished mirror at his reflection. Even at age four anyone could see the first signs of the striking young man he would become. His eyes already held that distinctive Egyptian slant to them, making their sanguine color appear more than slightly menacing. His tri-colored hair silently heralded who he was to the world for no one could mistake him for anyone other than the Heir to the throne of Egypt.

"Prince Yami," a slave called from outside his door, "it is time for the gathering. Your father requests your presence."

Yami sighed to himself. Another royal soiree for dignitaries from another country that his father would ultimately duel in the Shadow Realm. Why did he even have to be there?

__

'Because you're the Heir,' some part of Yami's mind reminded him, _'and your father has to show you off.'_

Sighing once more, the Prince exited his room, following the slave with his head studying the well-polished floor. He studied the slave's reflection, noticing a few fresh scars on the back of the slave's neck. There most likely were a few new scars on the slave's back as well. Though slaves were generally treated fairly well in Egypt considering the fact that they were primarily considered property, some masters could be rather harsh.

"Are you okay, Pepy?" the young Prince asked quietly. "Those scars look new."

The slave turned his head to gape at the young Prince. Though they treated their slaves well, the Pharaoh and Queen didn't know the names of their slaves nor did they truly notice what their slaves looked like. The Prince, not seeming to notice the slave's open-mouth stare at him, continued his study of the floor as they walked.

"I am fine, Highness," Pepy responded slowly. "I was only mildly punished for upsetting one of the councilmen."

The Prince flinched twice, first at the mention of the word "Highness" and second at the mention of the councilmen. He didn't like most of his father's councilmen, particularly Archmagus Heishin. For some strange reason, he always had a twisted feeling in his stomach while around the Archmagus and never wanted the most powerful mage's eyes on him for long. Fortunately, the mighty mage never gave the Heir more than a cursory glance.

The rest of the walk passed in silence as the slave glanced occasionally at the young Prince. He felt a bit sorry for Yami. Even though the Prince should have had everything he wanted, Yami lacked the simplest things: like parental affection. Not even the Queen had much time to spare for her son, and Pharaoh Sebek treated his son more like the Heir than like his own flesh and blood.

Nodding his thanks, Yami entered the hall, eyes quickly adjusting to the mage-lights that lit the room in a steady glow. Thanks to his tutors, the boy noticed the not-too-subtle show of power in the mage-lights. The Pharaoh had told his guests "I am very powerful, and you had better think twice before challenging me" without saying a word.

The hall, richly decorated with gold and precious stones, also displayed the power and wealth of the reigning Pharaoh. This would leave a lasting impression on the dignitaries or the rulers they represented who were too weak to duel the mighty Pharaoh Sebek. The remaining dignitaries or the rulers they represented might be foolhardy enough to try, but they would ultimately lose. Nobody won against the Pharaoh.

By now much of the finer red _irep_1 had been served to the guests. Some of the guests had already overindulged in the rich flavor, forgetting their various missions in the heat of the moment. Doubtless some of them would be seeking a prostitute or perhaps a pleasure slave's company that night.

The young Prince declined a cup of the intoxicating liquid, choosing instead a small goblet of cool fruit juice. Dutifully, he took his place next to the Pharaoh, nodding in greeting to all who introduced themselves to his father and him. This went on for about an hour before the introductions were completed, and he was "free" to wander the gathering.

Nibbling on a date, he ducked out onto the balcony, letting the breeze off of the desert tug at his hair and clothing. He gazed out over Thebes, secretly longing to be outside the palace walls. Perhaps he could slip away tomorrow while everyone was recovering from the _irep_…

Mere moments later, Councilman Djoser staggered onto the balcony, belching loudly. As he swayed, white _irep_ splashed out of the large goblet in his enormous hand, forcing Yami to step out of the way to avoid getting the liquid on him. The councilman continued to sway even when he leaned against the low wall as Yami was.

Instinctively, the Heir tensed. Something within him began to stir at his fear. "Councilman, are you ill?"

Djoser turned his head to stare sightlessly at the Heir to the Egyptian throne. Due to his drunkenness, he didn't see the boy who would grow up to be the next Pharaoh. Instead, he saw the pretty young boy that was all alone and waiting to be taken. He dropped his goblet and, with surprisingly quick movements for someone so inebriated, grabbed Yami.

The young Prince's crimson eyes widened in terror as the something within him began to awaken even more. "Councilman!"

"C'mere, you pretty little thing…" the drunken man hiccuped. "You an' me'll share a bed tonight…"

The councilman pulled Yami close to him, locking _irep_-flavored lips with those that had tasted only fruit juice. Shocked, the Heir dropped his own goblet.

__

'By the gods! It's almost like the story of Horus and Seth! Only Seth knew exactly_ what he was doing to Horus!'_ Yami thought with morbid fascination.

Now petrified, the boy could do nothing as Djoser began to run his hands along his back.

But his fear didn't last for long.

The moment his lips were free for the councilman to take a breath, Yami held up his hands to the man's chest and shouted, "Get off of me!"

The something inside of the Prince unleashed itself, flying through his body and into his hands, making them glow with power. Unprepared for this, the councilman's grip loosened, and the power _heaved _the far larger man off. Djoser landed several feet away, nearly falling off the balcony.

In short, all hell broke lose.

~@~

At the first stirrings of newly unleashed magic, Dark Magician's head snapped up. He along with Dark Magician Girl and Celtic Guardian had been summoned to make sure no one would try anything dangerous that night. Still, it didn't mean that he had to enjoy it.

The dark mage turned to his female counterpart. She was already starting to move towards the balcony.

"Dark Magician Girl?" the Pharaoh, words a little slurred from a bit too much _irep_, questioned.

"My Pharaoh, we must take care of a situation," Dark Magician answered, moving forward and soon matching his counterpart stride for stride.

Celtic Guardian met up with them on the way. "What is it?"

"Trouble. The Prince's magic is about to get loose."

The elfin warrior hissed through his teeth and hurried onward, hastily pushing people aside to let the dark mages pass. He knew from what the magician Duel Monsters had told him about untrained magic what that could possibly mean.

They almost reached the balcony when they heard the Heir shout, "Get off of me!"

A flash of brilliant light, and a body flew through the air, surprising everyone into turning to face the drama. The Heir himself raced into the room, his power nearly blinding Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl's mage sight. In his panic to escape, bolts of energy crackled and snapped at whoever came too close. Several people screamed in fear, one of the guards instinctively rushed forward to protect the Prince but was rewarded by a random bolt in the chest knocking him off his feet. Fortunately, the bolt hadn't been that powerful so the guard was mostly unharmed.

****

"Everyone, back up!" Celtic Guardian barked in a tone that dared anyone to disobey.

Humans hurried to obey the Duel Monster, falling mostly silent except for a few occasional whimpers of fear. One inebriated dignitary curled up in the corner and sobbed quietly, hiccuping and begging the gods for mercy. It would've been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

Poor Yami took a few steps forward, then backward. The experience with Djoser played over and over in his head. The taste of the drunken man's lips still lingered on his own, making him want to vomit. He wanted to hug a pillow or something and hide.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, not wishing to further terrify their future master, approached slowly. They needed to place him under a shield, possibly place him under a sleep spell. A little rest would work wonders especially since his head would certainly ache tomorrow.

"We need to calm him down somehow," Dark Magician murmured to his partner.

"But how?"

A familiar cooing noise penetrated the near silence.

Yami tensed for a moment before he relaxed, looking down to see something small and furry nuzzling his leg. "Kuriboh…"

Pharaoh Sebek never took the small creature seriously. After all, Kuriboh was the weakest Duel Monster in the game. He didn't use the little ball of fur unless he absolutely had to, and he only used Kuriboh in defense position.

So why was Kuriboh at the gathering? _Someone_ had to have summoned him.

Yami fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the small Duel Monster, quaking with fear, burying his face in the fur. Soothingly, Kuriboh cooed and trilled.

Slowly, carefully, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl placed a shield around Yami and his magic. They even managed to slip a sleep spell onto him and didn't approach until his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. So they didn't awaken the Prince, Dark Magician Girl gently pulled Kuriboh from Yami's grasp as Celtic Guardian came forward to pick up the young Prince.

Dark Magician quietly questioned, "Kuriboh, how did you get here?"

"Prince Yami was scared and called," Kuriboh trilled in a language only the other Duel Monsters could understand. "I came."

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl swapped surprised looks. Somehow, Yami had managed to summon a Duel Monster, a skill that should have taken weeks to learn.

"A fluke?" the female mage asked, whispering.

"From what you two have told me, the _Prince_ is a fluke," Celtic Guardian mumbled. "But if my opinion means anything, I don't think Prince Yami knew what he was doing when he 'called' Kuriboh."

"I concur," Dark Magician Girl's counterpart stated, also whispering. "He probably won't be able to repeat it unless he's frightened enough or until he's been properly trained."

"I'll take the Prince to his room for some rest," Celtic Guardian announced just loud enough for other people to hear. Then he muttered, "And I think _this time_ when you talk to the Pharaoh about having the boy trained, the Pharaoh's going to listen."

****

Ancient Egyptian Terms

1_irep_ – wine

****

Ancient Egyptian Concepts/Facts

__

Queens: The Pharaoh had many wives, a primary wife called the "great royal wife" (_hemet nesw weret_), "the king's mother" (_mwt nesw_), and the "king's wives" (_hemwt nesw_). The "great royal wife" fits our definition of "queen" the best since she was second only to the Pharaoh in terms in politics and religious things, and she's the one often represented next to the Pharaoh on monuments. The "mother of the king" was also important in the royal family and also was often depicted on monuments with the Pharaoh. The "king's wives" are the other people the Pharaoh married, his lesser wives and they would have resided in the _harim_. (No, that's not misspelled. That's their version of "harem".).

**__**

Slaves: Slaves were generally well treated in Ancient Egypt. Both male and female owners could free their slaves, and it was possible for slaves to marry free-born women and even own land. Some slaves seemed to have owned property. Also, owning slaves wasn't the exclusive right of the elite.


	3. Apprentice and Discovery

The Archmagus Pharaoh

By Cybra

**A/N:**  Chapter 3 of this series!  Go me!

**Disclaimer:**  Yami, the Duel Monsters, and other characters and things belonging to Yu-Gi-Oh! belong to someone who has far superior amounts of money than I do.  ;.;

Chapter 3: Apprentice and Discovery 

Dark Magician winced.  Today was _not_ his day.  Due to the previous night's excitement coupled with the aftereffects of too much _irep, Pharaoh Sebek was in a sour mood.  Hopefully, the Pharaoh would listen to him and allow him to train the Heir, but it would take a good amount of convincing._

"My son can be trained by the Archmagus," Pharaoh Sebek stated flatly, his eyes glaring, "just as I was."

The dark mage took a deep breath and forced himself not to shout at the man's idiocy.  "My Pharaoh, my mage sight shows me that Prince Yami's magic will surpass the Archmagus's.  I do not believe that Archmagus Heishin will train him to his full potential so that one day the Prince may take his seat from him."

"How can you be sure you're right?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"Sire, I ask that you look at him with your own mage sight."  Remembering that the ruler of Egypt's own mage sight was quite a bit weaker than most mages', he added, "You will notice the difference in the 'brightness' of their magic."

The Pharaoh opened his mouth to protest anew when the Queen suddenly spoke up beside him.

"Who would you suggest should train our son, Dark Magician?" she asked.

Very close to sighing with relief that _someone_ was thinking with a clear head, Dark Magician offered, "I would train him myself if the Pharaoh and the Queen desire it.  After all, I _am a mage as well.  And to make sure that his education is complete, I believe I can talk Dark Magician Girl and Mystical Elf into helping."_

"My son trained by Duel Monsters?!" the ruler of Egypt roared.

But before Dark Magician could respond, Queen Nefertari said, "But wouldn't that be a wise choice, my husband?"

The Pharaoh stopped his tirade before it could begin and turned to look at his wife.

"You never did like Heishin that much," she pointed out as innocently as possible. "I would think that you wouldn't want _him_ teaching our son magic."

"Of _course I wouldn't.  But there is no one _else_ with that much experience or that much power…"_

"Well, what's wrong with letting the Duel Monsters train him?" she questioned, continuing to feign innocence. "I mean, _they've_ been around longer than Heishin…"

As she allowed her voice to drift off, Dark Magician barely managed to suppress a smile.  So _this_ was how Queen Nefertari managed to get some of her ideas on helping the kingdom through:  She would ask leading questions to her husband which would ultimately make him think it was all _his brilliant idea.  _'Clever woman.'__

"Yes…yes, they have…" the Pharaoh mused. "And they are _very_ powerful…Yes, it could work…But where would you train him?"  His eyes grew cold.  "I don't want Heishin knowing _exactly_ how strong my Heir truly is.  He wasn't at the banquet last night."

"My home in the Shadow Realm would be the safest place, Majesty," Dark Magician promptly responded.  "It's far away from Heishin's prying eyes, and the perfect place to be in case some of the Prince's magic gets away from him…again."

"Excellent.  And if Heishin asks about why my Heir is not training with him, it simply is because Yami does not seem powerful enough to distract Heishin from his regular duties," the Pharaoh stated. "After all, we know how emotion can help strengthen magical ability temporarily.  Yami's fear last night merely boosted his magical ability."

"Brilliant, my lord!" the Queen gushed.  She sent a sly wink to Dark Magician when her husband wasn't looking.

Dark Magician acknowledged the wink with a slight nod of his head and a twinkle in his eye.  "A superb plan, my Pharaoh.  Now, I shall go and collect my new – "

A slave entered the room, bowing her head in apologetic respect.

The three turned to face the new visitor.

"What is it?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"Your son, Your Highness," the slave woman told him, trembling. "He has disappeared.  Again."

~@~

Yami paused just before he reached the palace gates.  The peasants' garb he wore hid even his revealing hair from other eyes so none would recognize him.  But the guardsmen wouldn't be stupid enough to think that commoners could simply appear behind the palace gates.  They would most likely take him before his father for interrogation if they didn't rip his hood off first.

Of course, that was only _if he got caught._

His temples still throbbed a little from the massive headache he had woken up with that morning.  But the headache had mostly dissipated, allowing him to move freely as he slunk from one hiding place to the next.

Looking around the last corner, he saw the guardsmen, alert and attentive, standing as still as statues off to one side of the gates.  He would need to wait until someone approached the gates, then slip away as the men questioned that person.

Lady Luck seemed to smile on the Heir for a trader who seemed to think himself very important paraded with his caravan right up to the palace gates and immediately demanded entry.

Yami forced himself not to snort at the trader's pompous attitude.  The man would fit in well with the rest of his father's councilmen.

He began to slip around the corner, allowing the confusion to provide him cover.  All the while he thought, _'Don't look at me.  Don't see me.  I'm not here.  Don't look at me…'_

Like what always happened when he recited this plea in his head, something tingled at the back of his throat.  He'd been sneaking out of the palace for almost a year now to visit the outside world and sneaking back in before he could get caught.  It seemed that whenever he chanted those thoughts in his head and that tingling feeling rose in the back of his throat, he had less of a chance of getting noticed.

He froze as one of the guardsmen looked _right at him…_

'Don't look at me.  Don't see me.  I'm not here…' 

…and looked away.  Perhaps he hadn't seen the small form mostly hidden behind the camel.  Whatever the reason, Yami wasn't about to let the opportunity to slip away from the confines of the palace escape.

Cautiously, he slipped out the palace gates, unnoticed by all the adults.  Finally away from the palace, he relaxed and began to stroll the streets, that chant changing a bit and falling to the back of his mind as he gazed about at the world of the common folk.  It was the same chant that seemed to pop up in his mind whenever he stood anywhere near Heishin:

'Don't look at me.  I'm not that interesting.  Look right by me…' 

~@~

Dark Magician Girl rarely managed to walk the streets of Thebes and always enjoyed every opportunity.  Some plants needed for potions or other purposes couldn't survive the harsh environment of the Shadow Realm no matter _what_ the Duel Monster mages did.  So on "market day" (as she called these little visits), she would bring several of Mystical Elf's healing potions brewed from plants native only to the Shadow Realm to trade for plenty of these much-needed plants.  It was a fair trade all-around.

At the same time, she took in the sights.  The bustling streets of the human city never ceased to thrill her.  Vendors shouted from their stalls to advertise their wares.  Sellers and buyers haggled over prices.  Street performers fought for the attention of the crowds with slight-of-hand, dancing, or music.  Various odors of sweat, food, and even dung from animals filled the air.

As she scanned the crowds for the next stall, her eyes fell upon a hooded youth.  But before she could take a good look at him, her eyes slid away from him.  Puzzled, she tried to focus on the child again.  Once more, her eyes slid away from the hooded child.

She paused and fought to keep her eyes on the hooded child, but they wanted to slide away from the youth for some strange reason.  As she continued to fight with her eyes, her internal senses that alerted her to the use of magic began to take notice of a small, subtle application of power.  Immediately, she employed her mage sight as well.

Even her mage sight wanted to slide off of the child!  Now certain that the youth provided the source of the magic and the trouble, she hurried forward and made a guess to where the child was.  She couldn't trust her eyes to stay on the child long enough for her to grab the hooded youth.

She got lucky as her hand grabbed scratchy material.  At once, the spell that had prevented her from keeping her eyes on the child lifted due to the child's surprise.  The child gazed up at her in fear.

As soon as she saw the eyes and a bit of the hair of the youth, she knew instantly whom she held in her grasp.

She quietly hissed to him, "Prince Yami?!"

~@~

Dark Magician sat before his new apprentice in his home in the Shadow Realm.  He gazed back and forth between the young Prince and Dark Magician Girl with not one iota of emotion.  "He was using magic?"

"Subconsciously," Dark Magician Girl confirmed. "And I think _that's_ why his magic seemed content to stay dormant.  It bled off a little bit over the years in a…spell…we've never seen before."  As the Prince continued to stare at the ground, she smiled and nudged him.  "It's all right, Prince Yami.  You didn't know."

"What sort of spell?"

Yami looked up nervously at Dark Magician Girl who nodded.  He turned to his new teacher.  "I don't know how to explain it, so Dark Magician Girl says I should just show you."

Nodding his head, Dark Magician waited.

A split second later, Yami vanished from his line of sight.

Dark Magician instantly sprang to his feet, looking about wildly for the boy he'd been entrusted with.  If the Pharaoh knew he'd lost the Heir…!

"Relax, Dark Magician!" Dark Magician Girl said, snickering. "Try and look at where he was just standing."

Blinking, Dark Magician did as she suggested.  For a moment, he thought he saw the Prince.  But then his eyes slid over the Prince so that he didn't see him.  He tried again with the same results.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Dark Magician Girl asked. "That's when the spell's at its strongest.  When I caught him in the market this afternoon, I would see him, but my eyes wanted to look him over like he wasn't that important.  If he and his magic hadn't caught my interest, it would've worked.  But most people – even mages – would most likely overlook him.  It works even with mage sight."  She turned her head to where Dark Magician _thought Yami stood though her eyes, too, seemed to want to slide over the Prince.  "You can stop now, Prince Yami."_

As suddenly as he'd vanished, Yami reappeared before the two Duel Monsters.

Dark Magician raised both of his eyebrows with amazement.  "An interesting spell.  How do you work it?"

Yami met the Dark Magician's eye with some difficulty.  "I just sort of think over and over in my head how I don't want someone to look at me or notice me.  Like I'm not there."

"You ever hear of something like that?" Dark Magician Girl asked, smile widening with excitement.

"No.  I've never heard of a 'Don't look at me' sort of spell.  Very impressive."  Dark Magician turned his attention back to his apprentice as Yami looked at the ground.

"Are you both going to tell my father about my sneaking out?" the Heir to Egypt's throne whispered.

"We could do that, and perhaps we should do that," Dark Magician stated. "But we won't."

The Prince gazed up at his new teacher in astonishment.

"I don't think knowing more about the people you will one day rule will harm you any.  However, I insist you be a bit more careful.  And don't do it too often.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent.  Now, let us begin our first lesson, shall we?"


	4. The Lesson From the Commoners

The Archmagus Pharaoh

By Cybra

**A/N:**  Slaps on the wrist are not bad things.  Whoever politely told me that my use of the word _irep_ jarred them, I thank you.

**Special Note:**  I had originally thought I had pulled the word "Archmagus" out of thin air, but it turns out that, while re-reading Chapter 3 of Seventh Sage's truly amazing story "Learning to Love" (Go read it!), that the word was there.  I had subconsciously used her word though neither she nor I realized it.  So I have spent all this time trying to get in contact with her and offering profuse apologies, going so far as to offer to _remove_ my story.  Fortunately, everything has been worked out.  From here on in, all credit for the word "Archmagus" belongs to Seventh Sage.

**Disclaimer:**  Yami, the Duel Monsters, Heishin, and all other familiar characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe belong to someone with lots more money than me.  Though I do own some of the merchandise!  Also, the word "Archmagus" was created by Seventh Sage.

Chapter 4: The Lesson From the Commoners 

Within six months of the beginning of his training under Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Mystical Elf, Yami surpassed what his father had learned in _his_ first year.  A quick-study with an amazing interest in not just the _what_ of magic but also in the _how_ and _why_, Yami's questions sometimes made his teachers have to look up answers that they had not thought of in years.  Knowing that Yami's questions would most likely never stop, Dark Magician added magical theory to the unofficial syllabus of the young Prince's tutelage.  It would not hurt if Yami could fully understand why he could perform one spell on one day but not on another one.

Sometimes, one of his teachers (or, as was sometimes the case, all three) were summoned to a Shadow Game in the middle of a lesson, or they needed time for more extensive research for a particularly difficult inquiry from their young apprentice.  When either of these things happened, Yami would be allowed some time to himself, which he spent studying for one of Dark Magician's surprise "quizzes," studying with his human tutors on far less magical (and interesting) subjects, or walking among the commoners in disguise and without parental consent.  Yami enjoyed the last of these three uses of his spare time the most since the commoners led such vastly different lives than the one he was used to; the city outside the palace was a whole new world.

It was during one of these excursions into the world outside the palace that Yami learned a valuable lesson from the common people about ruling and how to handle power.  Using his "don't look at me" mental chant, he stood close to a foreman as the burly man and his crew began to construct a new building that was a shop with a house over top of it.  He gazed in wonder as the men moved the massive blocks into place, wedging them tightly into their spots with complex rigging.

_Snap!_  The rope holding a block of stone that was being lifted into place broke, releasing its cargo towards the ground below.  A construction worker shoved a fellow worker out of the way with a grim face.  This man would not be able to escape.

"Huni!" the foreman shouted to his man.

In mid-air, the block jerked to a stop.  A yellow light continually swept over it, making the block shudder though it did not fall.  Obviously, magic was at work.

"Where do you want it?" a tense voice asked from beside the foreman.

The foreman—Aha—turned his head to try and see the mage, then looked down to see the small form with his glowing, slender hands upraised.  The boy—truly this mage was no older than a boy!—seemed to be struggling to hold the block as if he held it in his actual hands.  "On the ground, preferably."

"I don't know if I can lower it without dropping it.  It wants to fall.  Where was it supposed to go?"

"There."  He pointed to an empty spot on the wall.

"I can't see where you're pointing.  Could you push my hood back a little, please?"

As Aha pushed the hood back, he immediately saw the golden bangs.  Still pointing with one hand, he pushed back the hood a little farther.

The heavy cloth fell all the way even though the youngster did not seem to notice due to his intense concentration, revealing tri-colored hair and crimson eyes.

The workman who had nearly been crushed by the block scampered out from under its path just in case though his own eyes did not leave the Prince.  Men who had originally been working on the building or simply passing by stopped and gaped as the young Heir slowly forced the block with his magic back up higher into the air and then placed it delicately in its spot.  The light disappeared as several workmen quickly pushed on it to make sure it was snug in its spot.

Yami drew a hand across his forehead to remove the sweat.  That block was much, _much_ larger and heavier than anything he had practiced with.  He had been lucky that lessons had ended early due to a Shadow Game, and he had had plenty of energy to call on.

It was then that he realized that his hood had fallen back, revealing his identity.  He gulped.

A woman, running from the crowd with what looked like a basket of food in her arms, fell to her knees before him and kissed his feet.  She wept, "Thank you, my lord!  Oh, thank you for saving my husband!"  With tears streaming down her cheeks, she gazed up into his eyes.  "How may my family repay you?"

Startled and confused beyond belief, he told her, "There's nothing to repay, ma'am.  I was simply fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time."

This response caused an immediate stir.  Several of the men cheered, Huni shouted praises of his savior to the gods, and everyone kneeled.

Poor Yami took a step back.  What had he done that was so amazing and wonderful?  _Anyone_ would have done the same had they been in his position.

Seeing the Prince's bewilderment, Aha called for an extended rest break for his men and asked the Prince, "Your Highness, would you please come with me?  I'm sure you'd like to talk about this."

Grateful, Yami nodded.  Then he paled as he realized something.  _'I am dead when Father learns of this.'_  Raising his voice as he had been taught, he called, "Excuse me?"

Silence fell on the gathering.

Knowing he had their undivided attention and slightly unnerved that he could gain it so easily, he shivered.  "As honored as I am that you find what I've done to be so incredible, if you would kindly say that it was some passing mage that did this, I'd be most grateful."  He tried not to blush guiltily and failed miserably.

"My Prince, you have earned my men's eternal service," Aha told him. "We will do exactly as you say.  No high-born shall hear of what happened today."  He winked.  "Though I wouldn't be surprised if other commoners found out."

Sighing gratefully, he followed Aha as he led the way to a quiet corner of the unfinished building.

~@~

"You seemed perplexed when everyone began to sing your praises, Highness."

Yami fidgeted as he sat on the floor cross-legged as he had fallen into the habit of doing since becoming the Duel Monsters' apprentice because some of the lessons required meditation.  "I admit to that, sir."

"Aha," the foreman corrected.

"Aha," Yami echoed. "I don't understand why using my magic to save someone's life is so extraordinary."

Aha sat down on the ground and stared at the Heir to the Egyptian throne.  He searched the boy's crimson eyes for some hint of a lie, some telltale clue that would reveal all of this as false modesty.  But he found no sign of falsehood.  Yami truly did not know what he had done that was so spectacular.  "It's because most mages wouldn't trouble themselves with that."

Yami blinked at him, leaning his head to one side like a confused bird.  "Why wouldn't they want to save someone if they could?"

The naivete of this four year-old Prince/apprentice mage tugged at Aha's heart.  Whoever was teaching the boy (and it could not have been Heishin judging by the way he had used his magic without a second thought) must not have wanted the Prince to grow up to be as heartless and selfish in his power as most mages could be.  Aha hated to be the one to tell Yami how most mages acted.

"My Prince—"

"If I may call you 'Aha,' could you please call me 'Yami?'"

Surprised that the boy would ask that though knowing that he probably should not considering Yami's age, he nodded.  "All right then, Yami."  The name slid strangely off his tongue, almost as if it were a taboo word that he was being forced to say.  "Most mages are very…stingy…with their power.  They hoard it for their own uses instead of doing what you did today."  He swallowed.  "I've seen good men die in construction accidents like the one you saw today, and mages that could've easily done what you did simply walk on by without a second glance."

Yami looked at the ground, saying nothing as he absorbed this information.

"I'm not saying all mages are rotten to the core.  There are a few mages who would've done what you did but not enough."

Voice quiet, Yami whispered, "That's sick."

Aha nodded.  "Yes, it is."

The boy looked up at him, those startling crimson eyes filled with horror at this new knowledge but also with a certainty as if he had just figured something out.  "It's also wrong."

"High—er, Yami?"

"Someone who has power should use it to help those who don't have it.  It's like you and your men.  _I_ can't build a building like this, but I don't have to because you and your men have the ability to do it.  You share that gift to help someone gain a new home or shop."  He smiled a bit crookedly.  "For a small fee, I'm sure, but you still do it."

Startled by the boy's words, Aha sat dumbly, marveling.

"It's the same way with being a ruler, I suppose.  You have to use your power to help the people you rule."  For the second time that day, Yami started in surprise as Aha himself shifted onto his knees and bowed his head.  "Aha?"

Tears of joy flowed down Aha's cheeks as he tilted his head slightly to look up at the boy before him.  His future Pharaoh sat in front of him, and he need not worry about whether or not this Pharaoh would care for his people.  "My lord…my Pharaoh…"

A bit frightened, the boy stammered, "I-I'm not the Pharaoh.  I'm j-just the Heir."

The foreman laughed a bit.  "Oh, but you will be Pharaoh, and I will be most honored to be called your loyal subject.  And all of Egypt will be pleased to kneel at your feet!"

"…Aha?"

"My Prince, how long have we prayed to the gods for a Pharaoh who would care for the common folk?  Too long!  And here you are, the answer to our prayers!  You treat me—and treated Huni's wife—like equals, as if we were high-born as well.  True, you are merely a boy now, but I see the fingerprints of greatness on you already."

Surprised and bit unnerved by the foreman's declaration, Yami gazed down at the floor without speaking another word.

"Yami, if you need _anything_ that it is within my power to give, I will do it, and I am sure my men would be more than happy to help."

"If I need your help, Aha," the future Pharaoh promised, "I will seek you out immediately."  He looked out a window and saw how low the sun had begun to set.  "I have to go back to the palace now."

"Of course."

The pair rose and exited the unfinished building, the younger of the two sliding the hood over his hair just before stepping across the threshold.

"And, Aha?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me about what most mages do.  I needed to know."

Aha turned to the Prince to tell him that he took no pleasure in destroying whatever illusions of mages he had, but the boy had disappeared.


End file.
